


The Beginning of a Long and Semi-disastrous “Friendship”

by addictedtofiction



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofiction/pseuds/addictedtofiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the fandom for Valentines Day. Bahorel and Feuilly convince Grantaire to come to one of their meetings. It's not quite what Grantaire was expecting. Takes place in the same verse as Nerves of Steel, A Difference of Opinions, and Punny Situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of a Long and Semi-disastrous “Friendship”

Grantaire has been hanging out with Feuilly and Bahorel for a couple of weeks now. He thinks it’s sort of pathetic how short that really is when he considers the fact that these two are probably the best friends he’s ever had.

Not that he’s ever been particularly good at maintaining friendships.

So because they are his friends, and also because he has nothing better to do, Grantaire agrees to go with them to their weird revolution meeting thing.

Which, alright, is not the technical term for it, but when Feuilly started talking about how everyone should be equal _no matter who you love or where you come from_ and Bahorel had started going on about the rallies and how sometimes they became riots he sort of spaced out. A little.

Anyway, he agreed to come to their meeting, and worse than that, he agreed that he would at least arrive sober because apparently he would get more out of it or understand better or some such shit. And really, that was probably what had landed him in this situation.

Not that he had arrived _completely_ sober, just, you know, significantly more sober than usual. But hey, he tried, and that’s really the most anyone could ask from him.

He showed up at the address Feuilly had given him –some café he’s never even heard of before, and asked the man behind the counter if he knew _where the Friends of the ABC met? They were a movement group or something…_ And was promptly pointed towards the back room.

Grantaire had no idea what he was expecting, but it definitely was not this.

The room had about six people in it (Bahorel was picking up Feuilly and hadn’t arrived yet), but somehow they managed to make it seem as if it were full to bursting.

In the corner by the window, there’s a small ginger wearing a kitten patterned sweater and plaid pants, which Grantaire thinks is a little ridiculous, but the guy seems not to notice exactly _how_ ridiculous considering he was furiously scribbling in a bright pink notebook.

Sitting at the table opposite him is a dark haired man that is checking his tongue in the mirror and then frantically typing on his computer. And nope, Grantaire is not going to question that either.

Next to him a bald man appears to be trying to fix a chair.

Grantaire thinks maybe he had more to drink than he had thought. Either that or he didn’t have nearly enough.

In the center of the room three men have conjugated around about a million papers and appear to be discussing something of great importance. Grantaire say 'appear’ because one of them keeps stealing glances towards the man in the kitten patterned sweater, meanwhile the second man kept stealing glances at his phone.

Grantaire glanced at the blonde man, who appeared to be the only one that was actually paying attention to what was going on and

 –Oh. Oh, _wow._

Grantaire hadn’t thought people were actually that pretty in real world.

Yeah, he was way too sober for this shit.

* * *

It’s not until the meeting is over and Grantaire is considerably drunker that he pulls Bahorel aside and says, “Why didn’t you fucking _tell_ me?”

Bahorel is understandably confused, “Tell you what? I told you what the meeting would be about.”

“Not that! The blonde one –Enjolras.”

“Enjolras? Oh, yeah, I guess he can be a little…abrasive. I didn’t think I had to warn you about him though, dude. You don’t have to come again if you don’t want.”

Grantaire shakes his head. He’s not that great with words anyway, and right now he’s completely incapable of voicing what he thinks. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

He comes to every meeting after that.


End file.
